Danny Phantom Video Game
by ImpulsivePage84
Summary: Game Fic. with couple crossovers of my choice or from comments.
1. Chapter 1

**First attempt at Fanfiction and begging that it goes well. I am a fan of video game stories and hope you all enjoy. Hopefully I will be able to post at least once a week sometimes I may write two chapters at most on rare occasions.**

 **Any way all rights on Danny Phantom belong to Butch Hartman. Only the video game story idea for this belongs to me.**

 _Italics are thoughts_

A figure in a purple cloak with a scar across his left eye that appears to have a wisp of a tail and floating comes into view and appears to be holding a staff with a clock on top. He is standing in front of a viewing screen that is focused on three children. As we get closer to this specter a noise is heard behind us and two figures in robes and giant eye balls for heads they are known as The Observants, they are known as the council of ghosts.

"Clockwork you can't consider letting this boy live it is in great interest of the council that this boy is eliminated." says the Observant on the left. Before they can speak up again the ghost we now know as Clockwork the Master of Time speaks up.

"In every time line there is one soul pure of heart that is a large impact on the future and it's at this moment when the Master of Time has to take notice and guide this individual down a bright future. The future of this young individual will change everything that is an importance to both species, yes both the human realm and the ghost zone are both two sides of the same coin. Right now that individual also named Danny Fenton will go on a great adventure or more appropriate adventures. As of now he is approaching a great leap in his life with many struggles to follow but also many gifts and achievements. And now it is about time he is given his powers and more importantly his…"

"Aaaahhhhh!"

"That must be young Daniel now, pity how painful his experience with his parent's ghost portal must be, but it is a necessary step in his life. As I was saying more importantly a special gift given to him by me, that will help him in his life as long as he stays as he is good and pure of heart and reason, this is only the first of many gifts that will help him."

As clockwork approaches a shelf at the far wall a floating blue orb with different shifting specks of multiple colors is seen. "This my arrogant associates is an extra power of sorts that will help focus his powers gained from the portal and can be taken away if he loses himself to a darker aspect of his personality. So there is no need to worry of anything disastrous occurring, everything is as it should be." With that said Clockwork takes the orb of the shelf and approaches the portal which now shows the inside of the Fenton's Ghost Portal. HE tosses the orb into the viewing screen and watching as it fuses with Danny. _Everything is as it should be._

 **LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK**

 **Normal POV**

"Danny!" both Sam and Tucker yell as Danny stumbles out of the portal. The first thing they notice is that their friends hazmat suit has inverse color rather where the white of the suit was is now black and the collar, belt, wrists and boots of the suit have turned from black to white. But the most startling thing they noticed was that his hair turned from raven black to freshly fallen snow white. They ran over to help him when he started falling they reached over to grab him by the arms but they turned a transparent blue and he fell through their grasp. This got them worried for their friend.

"Sam. Tucker." Were the last two words he said before he passed out and had to be carried to his room. It's a relief that his parents were out or they would have to explain that his best friends killed their son.

 **5 minutes later**

Upstairs in Danny's room his friends had placed him on his bed and were discussing what they should tell his parents. With Tucker giving his witty comments.

"Sam we killed our friend were going to jail, I'm too handsome to go to jail." He complained

"Dammit, Tucker he was my friend to now he's gone and we can't get him back." Sam countered with her argument.

As they continued with their arguments a certain passed out boy is sprawled across his bed waking up to bickering and yelling from his two friends. He noticed that he felt lighter and his hearing seemed more sensitive to his friends yelling.

"Sam, Tucker what's going on why I feel different?" He questioned.

"Well Danny maybe you should look in the mirror." Said Sam with a bit of fear.

"Why, what happened? Did something go wrong in the portal?" Danny said in hopes of everything was alright.

As Danny approached the mirror he was shocked… no horrified from what he saw. The colors from his hazmat suit were inverse and his hair was white like freshly fallen snow, but his eyes they glowed an eerie radioactive green. He also had a faint white glow that eliminated the room a bit since the lights were off and the curtains were closed. No one outside the house has seen the predicament he was in. And hopefully it would stay that way until he was ready to tell someone else.

 **Danny's POV** (finally)

"Am I dead?" As I finished those words two bluish white rings split from my waste going one going up and the other going down.

"Half dead?" I asked confused.

"That doesn't seem possible." _And yet it is._

"Danny are you alright, it's still you right?" asked Tucker. I turned around with my right hand leaning on the counter of my dresser, to see both of my friends at the far end of my room closest to the door.

"Yeah it's still me, just have to get used to a few changes." As soon as that was said the arm I was leaning on turned a transparent blue and fell through my dresser only to turn back to normal as I pulled it out. The odd thing about it is that it felt natural.

"We can't tell my parents about any of this, who knows what they'll do to me if they found out." With that said both of them gave me a bewildered look.

"Why Danny, your parents could help fix you and you don't want to tell them?' A very confused Sam asked.

"It's not that I don't want to tell them it's just that… I'm scared that their scientist side will take over and they'll experiment on me because of the predicament that I'm in now." I said truthfully.

"Well dude **(hate that word)** , I trust you so I'll do what you think is best." At least Tucker agrees with me.

"And you Sam should I still tell my parents?" I asked.

"Danny if you think this is best than I'm all for it and me and Tuck will back you up no matter what, right Tucker?" Asked Sam.

"Right, will be by your side always Danny. What are friends for if we don't have each others back in tough situations?" Explained Tucker.

' _I'm glad that I have caring Friends. Maybe this will get easier with them by my side.'_ I thought.

"Now I guess I should practice with these new powers so that they don't accidently show during the day" I said.

"You know Danny if you were turned into some sort of half ghost, there could actually be ghost through that portal in the basement." Tucker said.

"But don't worry Danny we closed it before we brought you up here." Said Sam. This game me some relief.

"You know Danny with those powers of yours you could be some kind of hero like in the comic books we read and the video games we play!" Exclaimed Tucker.

"If it was like a video game Tucker I would be able to pull up my Stats by saying 'Stats' and…"I was interrupted in the middle of my sentence when a box full of you wouldn't believe it if I told you was my Stats.

"Uh…Danny you there man, you sort of spaced out for a while." Said Tucker.

"Sorry, it's just Tucker you were right! I said surprised.

"What do you mean dude **(still hate this word)**?" Tucker asked confused.

"What I mean is that when I said 'Stats' they appeared!" I said happily.

"That amazing Danny what do they say, anything cool like what level you are right now?" Sam asked a little interested now.

"Well they say… **(Thank you for copy and paste don't have to rewrite, one less headache)**

 **Danny Fenton/?**

 **Health- 80/100**

 **Ecto Energy- 30/50**

 **Title- Protector**

 **Level- 2**

 **Exp. - 0/20**

 **Strength- 4 (+2) =6**

 **Vitality- 2 (+2) =6**

 **Dexterity- 10**

 **Intelligence- 20 (-10) =10**

 **Wisdom- 5**

 **Luck- 10**

 **Points- 0**

 **Money- 20$/0 GJ**

 **Daniel (Danny) Fenton /Phantom is a half ghost. The son of Jack and Maddie Fenton. The brother of Jasmine (Jazz) Fenton. Best friend of Samantha (Sam) Manson and Tucker Foley. Considered as the freak of the school because of his parents. He has a neutral Ghost core.**

 **PERKS**

 **(Clueless (-10 intelligence)**

 **(Protector (+2 STR, +2 VIT)**

And that's all for now." I said.

"Wow, Danny you really need to get some experience points to help you out there." Said Sam. While Tucker was dying on the floor trying to stop laughing.

"Really Tucker, of course I'm a low level. I just got my powers not even an hour ago!" I yelled.

"Sorry Bro…Ha ha…It's just that you're a…Ha ha…noob. Okay I think…I calmed down for now." Said Tucker as he gets up trying to control his laughter.

"Well Danny, let Tucker calm down and let's hear what powers you have." Sam encouraged.

"Okay they say… **(Again thank you for copy and paste)**

 **POWERS**

 **Flying- LVL 0 (speed 20 mph)**

 **5 Ecto Energy per minute**

 **Invisibility- LVL 0**

 **10 Ecto Energy per minute**

 **Intangibility- LVL 1 (28%)**

 **10 Ecto Energy per minute**

 **Overshadowing- LVL 0**

 **No limit**

 **Ghost Ray- LVL 0**

 **5 Ecto Energy per attack**

 **Ghost Shield- LVL 0**

 **20 Ecto Energy per 30 seconds**

 **Duplication- LVL 0 (cost 20 points)**

 **Ectoplasm Manipulation- LVL 0 (cost 20 points)**

 **Ghostly Wail- LVL 0 (cost 50 points)**

 **Ghost Portal –LVL 0 (cost 75 points)**

 **Ghost Smoke – LVL 0 (cost 75 points)**

"Wow Danny when those are high enough levels you will be a force to be reckoned with." Said Tucker wide eyed with the different powers I have.

"Wait Danny your power for Intangibility is at level 1, while the rest are at still at zero. Why is that?" questioned Sam.

"Maybe that's the reason I keep turning a transparent blue every once in a while?" I said. ' _It could be a possibility. I should see if I can level it up.'_

"Danny Maybe you could try to level it by practicing with it in your room by passing your arms through stuff or your whole body through some of your furniture?" asked a very excited Tucker.

"That's not such a bad idea Tucker, good job using your brain." Said Sam.

"Also Danny maybe you should try figuring out how to get your health back too full."

"Yeah Danny something could happen and you would have less health in any situation." Acknowledged Tucker.

"Yeah, your right" I agreed.

"If only there was some way I could find something to replenish my health. Know what, maybe if I eat some regular food maybe that would work, but how would I know. If only there was some way for me to find out, like how in some games it gives you a summary of what you have in your inventory or what you're going to pick up and sometimes facts about the world around you." I said.

"Danny, maybe if you try saying something along the lines of either 'info', 'summary', or 'observe'? Asked Tucker.

"Yeah, Danny try it out on me or Tucker." Sam offered.

"Okay, I'll try _'_ info _'_ … nothing, _'_ summary _'…_ nothing, _'_ observe _'_ …wow Sam, Tucker it works!"

"Well what does it say?" Both asked simultaneous.

"Okay yours Sam are…"

 **Sam Manson**

 **Health – 100/100**

 **Stamina – 50/50**

 **Title – Ultra-recyclo-vegetarian**

 **Level – 2**

 **Experience – 0/50**

 **Strength – 4**

 **Vitality – 2**

 **Dexterity – 15 (+5) =20**

 **Intelligence – 20**

 **Wisdom – 5**

 **Luck – 5**

 **Money - $ 500**

 **Samantha (Sam) Manson is the daughter of Jeremy and Pam Manson. Best friend of Danny Fenton and Tucker Foley. Considered the Goth of the school because the way she's dressed and her attitude.**

 **PERKS**

 **(Ultra-recyclo-vegetarian (+5 DEX)**

"And Tucker's are…"

 **Tucker Foley**

 **Health – 80/80**

 **Stamina – 40/40**

 **Title – Techno geek**

 **Level – 2**

 **Experience – 0/50**

 **Strength – 2**

 **Vitality – 3**

 **Dexterity – 5**

 **Intelligence – 25 (+5) =30**

 **Wisdom – 4**

 **Luck – 8**

 **Money - $ 10**

 **Tucker Foley is the son of Maurice and Angela Foley. Best friend of Danny Fenton and Sam Manson. Considered as the Techno geek of the school because of his obsession for technology.**

 **PERKS**

 **(Techno geek (+5 INT)**

"That's everything for Tucker, so anything…" Before I could finish my sentence a box appeared in front of me.

 **new skill**

 ***LEVEL UP* OBSERVE – LVL 2 (8%)**

 **Able to view the stats of others**

"Danny what's wrong is everything okay? Asked a concerned Sam

"Nothing's wrong I think I just got a new skill. Just for observing you guys, so far I can only view the stats of everyone."

"That's amazing Danny, if all you have to do is… how would I fraise this… Oh, I know if you exercise these added skills and your physical skill like your STR, VIT, DEX, INT, WIS. Then you could basically be a genius a one of the world's most athletic people!" Yelled Tucker. ' _Wow he can be loud.'_

"Yeah your right." I looked at my clock to see that it was past seven and my parents would be coming home soon.

"Alright guys, my parents will be coming home. Do either of you need to be driven home."

"No thanks Danny, we've seen how your parents drive I don't think I want to become a ghost any time soon." Said Sam

"Yeah, I'm with Sam on this one Danny." Tucker chimed in.

"Well alright, see you guys tomorrow."

As Danny led his friends to the front door his powers kept acting up either turning him intangible or invisible. ' _I should practice with my powers before my parents get home and after Sam and Tuck leave. Let's hope I can get them under control before school next week.'_

 **Hope you like will continue whether it gets reviews or comments.**

 **Open for any suggestions.**

 **This will be starting out as a hobby for the summer and hope to continue through the school year.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Another chapter for this story, hope it is better than the last. Hope to post more now that summer school is over.**

 **Need to explain last chapter, the last chapter took place after the end of the first week of Danny being a freshman and the next couple of chapters will be Danny training his powers on the weekend.**

 **Have a special plan for this story, so games have dungeons so I'm adding that idea but it will be either tombs or ruins that Danny explores to level up. When he enters time stops outside of the tomb or ruin but moves 3 times as slower in the tomb or dungeon so an hour would only be 20 minutes. Ghost tombs will have weak enemies and a minor boss at the end. Ghost ruins will be temples dedicated to the ancients. These ruins will have basic enemies and at the end a major boss that are priest who became corrupt.**

 **Now that the explanation is over on to the story. Don't own anything.**

 **Chapter: 2**

 **Normal POV (Next Day)**

In the nearby forest outside Amity two friends seem to be throwing small pebbles at their friend who has a blue outline and a face of concentration. But a closer look it seems that the pebbles being thrown at him by his two friends are passing through him. But as he loses focus on his task he starts to feel fatigue and soon loses the transparent blue glow around him and now is getting pelted by pebbles until he gives the signal to stop.

"Sam! Tucker! Stop!" Danny yelled so his friends could here. They stopped throwing pebbles and ran up to Danny.

"Alright Danny bring up your stats on intangibility so we can see what it's at now." Sam said.

"Alright Sam. 'Stats'." Danny Said. As a transparent green box popped up in front of him.

"Okay, intangibility is…"

 ***LEVEL UP* Intangibility – LVL 5 (13%)**

 **10 Ecto Energy per minute**

 **Have base control and can turn intangible with focus and concentration, but at random moments any part of you will turn intangible without any control. Have fun dropping everything.**

 ***Ecto Energy will regenerate 10 energy every 5 minutes***

"Well it's decent for now let's work on invisibility. Here's a bottle of water Danny." Tucker said as he handed Danny a bottle of water.

"It's a good thing that observe works on everything." Said Sam.

"Yeah… 'Observe'." Danny said looking at the water bottle.

 **Water Bottle**

 **Drink to regain 50 Ecto Energy**

"Thanks Tuck for the water."

 ***LEVEL UP* Observe – LVL 4 (13%)**

 **Able to view the stats of others and anything.**

"Okay, so while you're finishing up that water, were going to work on invisibility and intangibility, than we will go jogging from the clearing we found last year back to town. Okay? This is so you can level up your DEX, than maybe you can finally be good at gym." Sam said to Danny just as he was finishing the bottle of water.

"Alright let's start on invisibility." Said Danny.

 **30 minutes later**

"Okay Danny, how are you stats?" Asked Sam.

"Intangibility leveled up another two which is good more control over it. And invisibility is on par with intangibility." Replied Danny.

"That's good let's get running" Sam Said as she ran off towards the clearing.

 **Danny's POV**

With a groan Danny started running after Sam through the forest to the clearing. It was difficult for him to keep up but he managed. When he got their and Tucker trailing behind him exhausted. He saw Sam staring at a green portal that appeared in front of them. At this Danny walked closer until he was next to Sam and used observe on the portal to figure out what it is.

 **LVL 1 – Ghost tomb**

 **Burial tomb of a cruel ghost in the ghost zone that is corrupt with hatred for those that put them in the tomb and left them there for years. Filled with level 1 enemies. When entered time in the mortal realm is frozen until you leave, and time inside is slowed down to a third of the real time. You will not age inside.**

"Danny what is it?" asked Sam

"It's a ghost tomb, it's a way for me to gain experience and level up." I answered.

"Let's go in." Tucker said from behind them after finally catching his breath.

"I don't know Tucker it's seems a bit too dangerous right know."

"Nonsense Danny I'm sure you can keep us safe." Sam said

"Well alright Sam I trust your judgement."

 ***Quest Alert***

 **Get through and beat your first tomb of many. And come out victorious.**

 **REWARDS**

 **500 XP**

 **$50**

 **GJ 10**

 **Points 10**

 **?**

 **ACCEPT YES/NO**

"I got my first quest, do I accept?" I asked my two friends who were excited for our little adventure to who knows where.

"Press yes!" Sam and Tucker yelled together.

With that I pressed yes and stared back at my friends with a worried look. While they gave me a determined look that meant they were ready and that we would have each other's back in a problem. With that we jumped in. What I saw was not what I expected, it looked like old castle ruins. There were old weapons scattered throughout the room we were in. Before we could get any closer I heard a scuffling at the far end of the room. What I saw disturbed me beyond anything I've seen before, it was a large rat about the size of my fore arm. It had one red eye in the center of its head that gave off an eerie glow. That's when I used observe on it to see what it was and how dangerous it was.

 **Rabid Ghost Rat- LVL 1**

 **HP- 10/10**

 **STR- 1**

 **DEX- 2**

 **Usually found in old foundations in the ghost zone. Are fairly week when they attack but are fast. Be careful when there is a group of them because they will take you down with their numbers. Defeat to gain**

 **5 XP**

"Not to alarm you guys but that's a ghost a weak ghost but still a ghost be careful. I'm going to see if I can get rid of it."

"Be careful Danny we don't want you to get hurt." Sam said to me in a caring tone.

With that I got close to the rat so I could attack it from behind, but before I could get around it, it turned around and spotted me. It let out a low growl before it pounced at me, I panicked so I tried to hit it with as much force as possible. So when I threw a punch my hand started glowing an eerie green, and shot out a beam of energy. When it got hit it started to fade as if it was never there leaving the room completely empty other than Sam, Tucker and I. All that was left of from the fight was five dollars and some glowing green gems that looked like emeralds.

 ***LEVEL UP* Ghost Ray- LVL 1 (45%)**

 **Able to shot out a beam of ectoplasm at your target.**

 **5 Ecto Energy per attack (WIS x STR)**

"Danny are you alright?" Tucker asked with concern.

"Yeah I'm fine, I got five experience from defeating it. Now I know how to level up. I also found out I got a new power, it's called an Ecto Ray."

"That's great Danny now you can defend yourself." Said Sam.

With that we went deeper into the tomb only for us to find about 30 more of these ghost rats all either levels one or two. It was easy to dispose of them and I was able to level up. From there the drops I got in total are $137 and 17 of those gems, now my stats are.

 **Danny Fenton/?**

 **HP- 140/160**

 **EE- 30/50**

 **Title- Protector**

 **Level- 5**

 **Exp. - 10/160**

 **STR- 4 (+2) =6**

 **VIT- 2 (+2) =4**

 **DEX- 10**

 **INT- 20 (-10) =10**

 **WIS- 5**

 **Luck- 10**

 **Points- 3**

 **Money- $157/17 GJ**

 **Ghost Ray- 7 (57%)**

 **Able to shot out a beam of ectoplasm at your target.**

 **5 Ecto Energy per attack (WIS x STR)**

"Well that was entertaining do you guys want to continue or are we going back." I asked.

"Danny we've gotten pretty far into this place we shouldn't turn back until we've at least beat the boss. Besides who knows what loot you'll find after defeating the boss of this place." Said Tucker, who I think at this point just wants to go geek out over how this is like a videogame.

"Alright well than onwards we go into the unknown and hopefully we don't get killed in the process." I commented.

"Great enthusiasm Danny, you just need to relax we'll be fine there's no need to worry." Said Sam with concern.

 **Normal POV**

As they continued through the tomb they started seeing fewer enemies along the way. They didn't stop walking until the saw a giant wooden double door. They looked at it curiously than they agreed to open it what they saw was going to put a dent on how their day was going to go. What they saw was a figure in a chair who was staring at the group with a smug look on his face. He was wearing an old worn out crusaders outfit than was torn in many of its places. Danny seeing him he used observe to see who he was.

 **Lord Damien**

 **HP- 500/500**

 **EE- 200/200**

 **Level- 8**

 **STR- 8**

 **VIT- 10**

 **DEX- 15**

 **INT- 5**

 **WIS- 15**

 **Luck- 3**

 **Lord Damien, is an old crusader who was sentenced to death by his followers for being a tyrant. Now he will do anything to get back to the human realm to start taking control and be seen as the superior being among others.**

 **Defeat 200 XP**

"Greetings humans, I am Lord Damien. I require your services, I need help to achieve my goal in controlling the human world to gain worshippers."

"Yeah not going to happen." Said Danny.

"You have to be crazy if you think you can control earth." Said Tucker.

"Yeah, and for your information. I don't take orders." Said Sam.

"Then I see no use for you three, which means I have to get rid of you." With that said Lord Damien started to attack the group of friends with blasts of ectoplasm.

Danny and his friends dived behind some fallen pillars for cover. There they got to catch their breaths and come up with a plan. They thought that since the room that they're in has many pieces of the room lying around they can use that to confuse Damien. Sam and Tucker would be the distraction and Danny would try to get behind him to fire off a few of his own rays at Damien while he is focus on his friends. With the plan put together Danny went to the other side of the room, while Sam and Tucker went opposite of him.

"Hey over here!" Said Sam as she through a rock at Damien to get his attention

No, over here!" Said Tucker doing the same as Sam.

While that was going on in front of Damien, behind him Danny got as close to Damien as he could to get the best shot he could possibly get. Danny aimed at the center of Damien's back prepared to release his ghost ray. When he did Damien went flying across the room in pain having a bit of trouble trying to get his bearings. While Danny was surprise when another transparent green screen appeared in front of him.

 **CRITICAL**

 **(WIS x STR) x 4 = 80**

 **Damien**

 **HP- 420**

With quick action Danny ran up to Damien and started firing blast after blast of his ghost ray until Damien suddenly sprang up and back handed Danny to the far wall leaving him struggling to get up while Damien slowly walked to Danny with a look of rage for almost being beaten by a mere child. Danny who was able to recover enough to get out of Damien's way when he shot a powerful ghost ray at him was out of breath from being hit so hard across the chest leaving a bruise. Danny was able to lift up his head to see Damien's health a compare it to his own.

 **Ghost Ray**

 **(WIS x STR x hits 15) = 300**

 **Damien**

 **HP- 120**

When Danny looked at his own his face fell with shock at how easily he was losing.

 **Back Handed**

 **(STR + DEX) = 23**

 ***LEVEL UP* Damage Resistance LVL 5- (57%)**

 **\- 5% of damage**

 **23 – 5% = 22**

 **Danny Fenton/?**

 **HP- 118**

With a look of gratitude Danny was grateful that he had something like this it would come in handy when he leveled it up higher. For now he needed to focus in taking his opponent down and make sure he didn't lead the fight to his friends.

With that thought finished Danny had to move before he was hit with another fist. While Damien was getting upset that he was unable to hit a mere human, he had to be careful how he approached the situation wondering how this boy had the powers of a ghost. Danny noticed that Damien was deep in though so he took his chance to hit Damien were it would make Damien stumble around for a bit. Which was right in the center of his face, Danny got the results he was hoping for Damien was knocked down on back and was in striking distance were Danny let of three ghost rays before he had to move out of the way of Damien's ghost ray.

 **Hit**

 **(STR + DEX) = 23**

 **Ghost Ray**

 **(WIS x STR x hits 3) = 60**

 **23 + 60 = 83**

 **Damien**

 **HP- 37**

"I will not be beaten by a child, I will rule the human world one way or another!" Damien yelled before tripping over Sam's extended leg and falling face first onto the floor.

 **Falling Damage**

 **-2 HP**

 **Damien**

 **HP- 35**

"Good job Sam, you just saved your one true love." Tucker said with a mischievous smile. Sam being who she is got upset with this comment and marched over to Tucker and kicked him with her steal toed boots. Tucker lay on the ground with a single tear going down his face and if you listened closely it sounded like the world's smallest violin was playing for Tucker.

"Curse you witch, I will have your head." As Damien finished saying that he was pushed back on the ground with an angry Danny over him,

"What were you going to do to Sam?" Danny yelled to Damien in pure rage.

"I mean…" Before Damien could say anything Danny fired a ghost ray at point blank range.

 **Ghost Ray**

 **(WIS x STR) x 2 = 40**

 **Gained 200 XP**

As Damien was fading he said one last thing to Danny, "Curse you Phantom child." When Damien was completely gone, Danny saw some items that were left from the fight he had with Damien. Danny picked them up looked over what he had and put them in his inventory, something he found out when he was playing around with his acquired powers, Something he would make sure to mention about to Sam and Tucker.

 **Old Crusaders Sword**

 **10 Ghost Gems**

 **Basic knowledge of the ghost zone**

"Hay Danny where did all those items you picked up go?" Asked Tucker curiously.

"Oh, yesterday when you left my house I was messing around with my newly acquired powers and when I said the word _'Inventory'_ a small box appeared in front of me so I decided to put something in it to see if my theory was correct. And it was so I can carry anything with me. Does that answer your question Tucker?" Answered Danny.

"Yes it does." Replied Tucker

With Danny explanation over a green box appeared in front of Danny, this box was what he was excited for from the beginning of their adventure into the tomb.

 **QUEST COMPLETE**

 **REWARD**

 **500 XP**

 **$50**

 **GJ 10**

 **Points 10**

 **+5 skill book**

 ***LEVEL UP* Ghost Ray- LVL 10 (23%)**

 **Able to shoot out a beam of ectoplasm at your target.**

 **5 Ecto Energy per attack (WIS x STR + 5)**

 **Will add 5 extra bonus damage every 10 levels.**

 ***LEVEL UP***

 **Danny Fenton/?**

 **HP- 118/200**

 **EE- 15/60**

 **Title- Protector**

 **Level- 7**

 **Exp. - 10/160**

 **STR- 4 (+2) =6**

 **VIT- 2 (+2) =4**

 **DEX- 10**

 **INT- 20 (-10) =10**

 **WIS- 5**

 **Luck- 10**

 **Points- 15**

 **Money- $207/27 GJ**

With their adventure done a green portal like from early appeared in the room they were in. With a bit of curiosity Danny approached the portal. When he neared it a green box appeared in front of him.

 **LEAVE TOMB**

 **YES/NO**

Without a second thought Danny gathered his friends who were standing behind him and hit yes and walked through the portal seeing that the sun hadn't moved from its position in the sky.

 **Danny's POV**

While Danny was walking with his friends to the center of the clearing he couldn't help but like what the Ghost said about him being a Phantom. While he was lost in his thoughts his friends noticed and thought they should mention something.

"Danny are you alright you zoned out for a while?" asked a concerned Sam.

"Yeah Sam I'm fine, but what the ghost said about me being a Phantom. I thought I would use that as a sort of hero name. Like Danny Phantom, since if ghosts are real and my parents have a portal to their dimension than the town is going to need to be protected."

"That sounds like a good name Danny… a little unoriginal but good." Replied Tucker.

"Yeah Danny and you have us to help you, we may not have powers but if your parents get their weapons to work we could use those to help you." Said Sam.

"Thanks guys, since we have time for more training how about we start so I can get better with my powers. Oh, and while I'm at it I checked my health and energy and they seem to be going back to full."

"That's good Danny, because with a hit like that you should have had a bruise and I don't know if we would be able to explain that to your parents." Said Tucker.

"Yeah, but I guess being half Ghost has its advantages. Faster healing rate will really help when getting bullied by Dash."

"Well Danny, you wanted to start training so let's work on flight, then we will go from there."

 **4 hours later (7:00)**

And that's how it went, I was practicing my powers for the past 4 hours until it started to get dark and we had to leave if we were going to make home. But I did manage to level up all my powers that I have been using. Since was constantly using them they are now as so.

 **Flying- LVL 4 (speed 24 mph) (28%)**

 **5 Ecto Energy per minute**

 **Invisibility- LVL 10 (48%)**

 **10 Ecto Energy per minute**

 **Intangibility- LVL 9 (57%)**

 **10 Ecto Energy per minute**

 **Ghost Ray- LVL 14 (27%)**

 **5 Ecto Energy per attack**

I was happy that I was progressing through my powers faster than I think I should. But I was thinking that me getting my powers was not an accident and was meant to happen. I needed to know what would happen if my secret got out to other people. What if my parents found out about my secret, would they experiment on me since I'm not technically considered human anymore. With finishing my training for today Tucker, Sam and I all decided to start heading back home. And hopefully not get into trouble for being out here with our parents.

When I got home I went up to my room and locked the door. I decided that I would look over my rewards for completing my first quest. I was proud that I beat my first quest and survived the experience. So I hoped on my bed and took out what I got from the tomb.

 **Old Crusaders Sword**

 **Basic knowledge of the ghost zone**

 **+5 skill book**

I decided to put the crusaders sword away for another time and focus on the items I could actually read now and there. So I took out the book on the ghost zone and opened it.

 **Basic knowledge of the ghost zone**

 **Read**

 **YES/NO**

So I chose yes and the text from the book seemed to come off the pages and merge with me. I was surprised with what I now knew and was very helpful if I ever had to go in but I knew that there was more since this was only basic knowledge. I knew that ghosts lived in their realms which are either doors or islands. I found out that the protogenoi of Greek mythology created the ghost zone and left it as a second life for those that have died. It was eventually forgotten by the Titans and the Gods. I also found that because of the atmosphere in the ghost zone is made up of ectoplasm a normal person cannot survive longer than a week without proper gear. I also found out that when a ghost dies and it's been one full year and is the same day that they died it is considered a holiday for them to enjoy since it was the day they died, it's called their 'Death Day' very original name.

After viewing what I knew about the ghost zone, I decided to see what a skill book was used for by using observe on it.

 **Skill Book**

 **Ads whatever amount is on book to any power or skill you have.**

I decided to put it in intangibility so I can have as much control in it as possible. And not drop anything without willing it.

 ***LEVEL UP* Intangibility- LVL 14 (0%)**

 **10 Ecto Energy per minute**

 **Able to control when you turn intangible and what you turn intangible. You will have to only struggle a little bit rather than have your full attention concentrating to turn intangible.**

With that settled I decided to go to bed and get ready for another day of training since it is a Sunday. And it will be useful to have control in case a ghost manages to come out of the portal and I have to help stop them.

 **Clockwork's POV (Clockwork's Tower)**

As I was watching Daniel look over his rewards from the tomb that he found. I was proud of him since he successfully won against his first sentient ghost and survived. I was so deep in thought that I did not notice three women holding a thread of yarn and holding a pair of scissors.

"Chronos how fairs the boy?" Asked one of the sisters of fate.

"Clotho, you should know that I prefer Clockwork. Since it is more of a name that does not have a close resemblance to that Titan."

"Does not matter, how goes the boy?" Asked Atropos.

"He does fine, even better than expected. He shows promise and is very protective of those closest to him."

"Good his fate is planned it will be difficult for him but he will prevail in the end with great praise." Said Lachesis.

"Yes he will, and he will finally be able to meet his real mother not his adoptive."

"Yes we are aware of that. We are also aware that you were the one who took him out of that hotel." Said Atropos so that Clockwork is aware they know of what he did.

"I had to, he is important to the time line. Even if his mother right now wants nothing to do with him and considers him a mistake. He will evidently gain her love and respect and will be seen as a true son to her."

"Yes it is sad that his mother did not love him from birth, but was unable to hurt him because of her domain." Informed Lachesis.

"Yes, well is there any other reason you are here other than to ask about Daniel?"

"Yes, there is one final thing. You are aware that Thanatos is unable to have children because they will die as soon as they are born, whether they are god or demigod because he is the god of death. And that he is currently a mess and wishes that he was able to have at least one child?" Asked Clotho.

"Yes, I am aware of that too and will allow him to adopt Daniel in blood so that he will be a true child of Thanatos when Daniel is my apprentice and is in need of help controlling his powers to a better extent."

"Good than that will be all and we will be taking our leave." Said Atropos.

With that they flashed out and I went back to looking at my viewing portal to see all that is in Daniels future. I see that he will be a great hero even if he will have trouble along the way but will have friends, family, a daughter and a mate to help him through these problems. He will be a protector to all and a champion to all. He will be respected by his allied and feared by his enemies. He will gain the respect of his mother and the praise of his family for all that he does.

With that I changed what was seen in my portal to look at the other halfa. He is a disappointment, I am glad that I was able to stop Thanatos from adopting him as he would have been the downfall of all things living is he was made into a demigod since he was only mortal unlike Daniel. He is a sad man indeed and will never be helped since he is already corrupted and is beyond any help.

As I was switching between both I found another scene in Daniels. It is an alternate Timeline where he never got powers and ghosts never existed but he was still praised as a hero for defeating the rise of Tartarus and the Titans that have raised with him.

I was happy with the outcome with the timeline of now and will not change too much unless there is a need. Or is asked of by the Observants which I will probably most likely ignore. But everything is as it should be and nothing is in need of immediate change.

 **So how is it took me awhile to get it how I wanted it. There maybe a few mistakes here and their but ignore them. If any of you know what I was informing in Clockwork's point of view than be free to feel good about yourself.**

 **Because yes I am a big fan of the Percy Jackson series and will add it to my story.**

 **Remember don't own Danny Phantom or any books, TV shows, movies. That I may add to make it more interesting.**

 **So feel free to review as much as you want or PM as much as you want.**


End file.
